


The Roses Came But They Took You Away

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Acceptance, Death, F/M, Fluff, Mother's Day, Philodosia, family/friendship/love, im sorry for the burr fam, ish, kind of sad, philidosia, philip is pure, poor theo, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm trying to make you proudDo everything you didI hope you're up there with God saying "That's my kid!"-You used to say I won't know a wind until it crossed meLike I won't know real love 'til I've loved and I've lost itSo if you lost a sister, someone's lost a momAnd if you lost a dad then someone's lost a sonAnd they're all missing out, yeah they're all missing outSo if you get a second to look down on me now-Mothers Day with Philip and Theo doesn't go as planned.





	1. Do You Ever Really Crash or Even Make A Sound

**Author's Note:**

> ,ENJOY. Song by The Script <3

"You'll never reach me!" Philip called from the top of the tree.

"Pip!" Theo begged, close to tears. "Please come down! I don't want you to fall."

"I won't, I promise!"

"I'm sure Evan Hansen was thinking the same thing. Come down!" She crossed her arms, trying to look angry, though it didn't work.

"Okay." Philip slowly came down, jumping off the lowest branch when he reached it. Theo immediately hugged him, fighting back tears. "Don't do that! I can't lose you too."

Philip took her hands, concerned. "What do you mean, Theo?" he asked gently, almost as gently as the way he rubbed her cheek afterwards.

Theo wiped away the beginning of her tears. "N-Nothing..." She sniffled.

"You know, Mother's Day is coming..." He tried to change the subject.

"Uh-huh..." Theo said, still wiping away tears.

"Can you give me advice on the card I made for Angelica and Eliza? I know they aren't technically my moms, but as mothers they deserve it, you know?"

Theo forced a smileand nodded, holding Philip's hand as they walked inside the Hamilton's home. 


	2. Love Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is revealed that Theo's mother is dead, but Philip is completely oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Ik the chapters are supposed to be short

"Philip, these are beautiful." Theo admired Philip's drawings and decorations, but mostly the sweet poem he made.

Philip blushed. "Do you think they'll like it?"

"Oh, Philip!" Theo swung her arms around his neck. "They'll _love_ it!"

"Thank you!" Philip beamed. "Hey, what are you doing for Mother's Day?"

Theo's smile melted. "Um..." Her eyes turned cloudy and she couldn't look up at Philip in the eyes. "Burr said he's going to take us to the cemetery down the street..."

Philip frowned, oblivious. "That's an odd way to celebrate Mother's Day."

"Yeah," Theo agreed, voice brittle. "I....I have to go. Burr wants me home by 5:00..."

Philip frowned, but hugged Theo tightly. "Okay. I love you!"

"Yeah....I love you too..."


	3. Halo for an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip gets an idea to help Theo.

Philip sat down at the desk in the living room, staring outside the window.

"Hey!" Laurens called to his son, sitting on the couch nearby. "Where's Theo?"

"She went home early. She said Burr needed her to come home by 5:00."

Laurens frowned. "That's weird, he said Theo could stay over..."

Philip looked up, confused. "What!? I want Theo to stay over! Why did she leave me?" His voice broke, and Laurens said "Aww!" while pulling him close. "Hey, I'm sure there's a logical explanation."

"You're using big words like Daddy Alex!"

"Ha, yeah," Laurens laughed. "Did she seem upset in any way?"

"I mentioned Mother's Day and her whole face changed."

"Anything else?"

"She said she'd spend Mother's Day with Burr at the cemetery."

Realization kicked in, and Laurens's eyes widened. "Oh..."

 "What?" Philip demanded.

"Well..." Laurens thought for a moment, then got an idea. He pulled Philip into his lap. "You know how I said Alex and I's mommies are up having fun in Heaven?"

"Yes."

"Um...same things applies to Theo's mommy."

"Oh." Philip paused. "That's okay, though! We can ask Mrs. Burr to come back down!"

"I'm sorry, Pip, but it doesn't work like that. We can't see her. Ever again, I mean...She's gone." Laurens held his breath, waiting for Philip's reaction.

His shoulders slumped. "B-but...then Theo can't celebrate Mother's Day properly."

"It's okay, you can't 'properly' either."

"But this is different. I have motherly female role models. Theo doesn't."

"Hey, don't think this is your fault," Laurens patted his back. "I know you want Theodosia to be happy, but you can't fix everything."

Philip looked out the window. _But Theo deserves that!_

An idea hit.

Philip gasped and said "BE RIGHT BACK!" He rushed to Angelica and Eliza, leaving Laurens concerned as he wondered what crazy idea Philip had gotten this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pip is so pure oml


	4. Operation Mom

"Angie! Liza! Come here!"

Eliza rushed towards Philip. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Nope!" He scanned for Angelica. "Come here! I need you guys!"

"What is it?" Angelica asked.

"I need you guys to do me a big favor."

"Sure, anything," Eliza said, eagerness in her eyes.

"It's for Theo. You need to be her mommies."

"Huh?" Angelica asked.

"Look," Philip said, taking a deep breath. "Theo's mommy is in Heaven and that makes her upset. She can't celebrate Mother's Day without a mommy! And I want her to be happy! So I need you two to be the mommies!"

Angelica and Eliza shared a glance. "Philip..." Eliza said, lowering herself to his level. "I don't think we can replace her."

"I know," Philip said, wiping away tears. "I just...She will be better if she knows she had motherly examples. I can't fix her, but I want to help her. Please? I love her."

Angelica's expression softened, and she nodded at Eliza. "You've got yourself a deal, Pip."


	5. All You Have To Do is Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip takes his plan into action, but it doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sappy and get sad easily so that's the only reason why the one of the tags say "kind of sad"
> 
> ...I find this sad oml I'm such a baby XD

Philip knocked on Theo's door impatiently. "Burr? Are you home? Is Theo here?"

The door opened, revealing Theo.

"Theo!" Philip tackled her in a hug.

"Yes, Pippy?" She giggled, hugging back. She looked better than before.

Philip caught himself blushing. "Oh, um, I have a surprise for you. I need to tell Burr too."

"Okay..." She gestured to the inside. "Go ahead."

Philip smiled and called for Burr, who showed up just in time. "Yes?"

"I have a surprise for you and Theo!"

"Really? What is it?" Burr chuckled.

"Angelica and Eliza promised to be Theo's mom for Mother's Day!" Burr pondered this as Philip turned to Theo. "Theo, you won't have to celebrate Mother's Day alone."

His best friend was close to tears.

"Daddy Laurens told me about your mommy. I'm sorry for your loss. But I can make it up to you!" Philip's eyes gleamed. "I can help!"

Theo stared at nothing in particular for a few brief seconds. Then she turned and ran.

"Theo!" Philip called. "Wait! Where are you going? Please stay!"

 _Please stay...._ Theo had been thinking the same thing.

_-_

Philip cried in front off Burr, who comforted him.

"Hey, kid, it's okay." Burr was crying too. "Theodosia—the first one, the mom...ever since she's died, it's been tough on both of us. We loved her. A lot. Theo just needs time. I appreciate you helping, though."

"I want to help," Philip said through tears. "Did I make her mad?"

"No."

"Does she hate me?"

"No, God no. She could never hate you."

Philip looked sadly at the ground.

"Here, go talk to her. I'm sure she wants your support."

Philip nodded, wiping away his tears.

Burr smiled and glanced at the photograph in front of him—the last photo he'd ever take with his love.


	6. Come With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philodosia ... basically

"Theo?" Philip knocked on Theodosia's door.

Theo immediately tried to wipe away her tears and let go of the pillow she was clinging to. "Y-Yes?"

"Can I come in? Please?" Philip sounded so desperate Theo just couldn't say no. "Yes."

Philip slowly opened the door. He didn't wipe away his tears good enough, and Theo really didn't either. "Pip..."

He ran to her and hugged her like she was the most precious thing in the world, and Theo almost choked on a sob building up in her chest. "I'm sorry," he said. "I mean, if I made you cry. I just want to help you. You mean so much to me and I want to see you happy..."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it..." Theo sat her hand down on Philip's shoulder, gazing up into his eyes. "It just—it took me by surprise. I didn't think someone could ever care about me as much as you and Burr do. I've also been trying to ignore the fact that my mom died...It's not working." She hugged him once more. "But I think facing it is much more better."

"I love you, Theo. You're my best friend."

"I love you too, Pippy. I've got an idea."

"Yeah?"

"Come with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEP the ending is near!! <3


	7. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burr, Philip and Theo pay their respects to a special mother in Heaven.

Philip, Theo and Burr sat around a single grave. Clouds were out and it felt like it were to rain—not to mention the chilly breeze—but the sun managed to stay up for awhile longer. The three brought flowers with them as they bowed their head with respect.

"We're here today to celebrate the life of Theodosia Burr," Burr said, eyes closed as he inhaled the chilly breeze. "She was a kind, caring, intelligent women who've I have always loved, and will forever more love throughout my life, even in my dying days. She..." His voice cracked. "She helped raise a beautiful baby girl and, man, if she could see her now, she'd be so proud." He wiped a tear from his cheek and sat down his roses near the grave. "Theo? Your turn."

Theo nodded, slowly closing her eyes. "Hey, mommy. I just want to say that I really miss you—a lot. And I love you. For now and forever I shall remember you and cherish everything you've done for me. I know you're a long way up and you can't ever come back down, but Burr and I will remain positive. Thank you, mommy. You're the best." She sniffled as Philip hugged her, then she sat down her roses too. "Go ahead, Pip. You may say something too if you like."

Philip nodded, staring at the grave. "Hey, Mrs. Burr. Theodosia. I never knew you personally, but I want to say thank you for everything you've done as a mother. You raised Theodosia right, so did Burr. Theo loves you and misses you. I promise I'll protect her and make her happy, like you would've liked. I love you too, Mrs. Burr. Happy Mother's Day."

Theo sobbed and hugged Philip, who cried with her. Glancing at a smiling Burr, he held out his hand. Burr took it.

Together, after the loving exchange, they each grabbed a rose and sat it down gently on the grave. They even stayed to watch the blissful sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sap hope you liked this


End file.
